Klasa Miranda
Statek klasy ''Miranda'' był typem statków gwiezdnych, wprowadzonych przez Gwiezdną Flotę pod w drugiej połowie 23 wieku, i które pozostały w służbie do późnego 24 wieku. Historia Statki klasy Miranda były w służbie już w połowie lat 2280. ( ; ) Niektóre statki klasy Miranda skonstruowano w pierwszej połowie 24 stulecia pod nadzorem Yoyodyne Division, około daty gwiezdnej 22519.5. W tym czasie pewne jednostki, w tym , zostały skonstruowane w 40 Eridani A Starfleet Construction Yards. ( tabliczka znamionowa) Profil misji dla klasy Miranda rozciągał się od statku naukowego do patrolowca. ( ; ; ; ) W drugiej połowie 24 wieku jedna z wariacji tej klasy,, , była znana jako Federacyjny statek zaopatrzeniowy klasy 6. ( ) Klasa Miranda brała udział w szeregu starć z Borg, w tym w Bitwie pod Wolf 359 i Bitwie o sektor 001. ( ; ) Statki tej klasy brały równeiż udział w licznych starciach podczas Wojny z Dominium, gdzie często służyły za eskortę. Wiele z tych statków brało udział w Operacji Powrót, pierwszej i drugiej bitwie o Chin'toka, oraz w bitwie o Cardassię. Wiele z nich stacjonowało w pobliżu Deep Space 9. ( , etc.) Klasa Miranda była przy różnych okazja pokazywana jako modele, np. w klasie szkolnej na Deep Space 9. ( ) Dane techniczne Układ fizyczny Konfiguracja klasy Miranda posiada podobny projekt linii i właściwości, jak przebudowana klasa Constitution, zaimplementowana wkrótce po 2270. ( ) Projekt ten przypomina również mocno statki klasy Soyuz, również będące w tym czasie w służbie. ( ) Klasa Miranda składa się z pojedynczego kadłuba głównego, składającego się ze spodka podobnego do tego z klasy Constitution. Niemniej jednak moduł mostka ukształtowany jest odmiennie. Pod głównym kadłubem zamontowane są pylony łączące go z gondolami warp. ( , etc.) Cechy kadłuba głównego obejmują port dokowania w przedniej części, dwa lądowiska promów w tyle, przedzielone silnikami impulsowymi. Lądowiska są wizualnie oznaczone numerami "1" na bakburcie i "2" na sterburcie. ( ; , etc.) Konfiguracje Istnieje pięć znanych konfiguracji kadłuba, używanym w klasie Miranda. Główna konfiguracja obejmuje superstrukturę (lub "pałąk"), umieszczoną bezpośrednio nad kadłubem głównym, jako górne rozszerzenie pylonów gondoli. Owa superstruktura wyposarzona jest w wyrzutnie torped i baterie fazerów. ( , etc.) Niektóre konfiguracje pozbawione są "pałąka", mogą też mieć dwie duże gondole z sensorami przymocowane do boków kadłuba głównego. W innych konfiguracjach występuje pojedyncza gondola. ( ; ) Pod koniec 2373, statki klasy Miranda, mające przeważającą konfigurację, przeszły unowocześnienie gondoli warp, a pewnych przypadkach również silników impulsowych. ( ) File:USS Reliant, dorsal.jpg|Konfiguracja z superstrukturą "pałąka" File:Miranda class upgrade, dorsal_aft.jpg|Konfiguracja z silnikami impulsowymi na "pałąku" i nowymi gondolami File:USS Lantree.jpg|Konfiguracja bez "pałąka" File:USS Saratoga aft, Emissary.jpg|Konfiguracja bez "pałąka", za to z bocznymi gondolami czujników File:Miranda class Antares-type variant.jpg|Konfiguracja z modułem gondoli Układy taktyczne Standardowo wszystkie konfiguracje posiadały sześć baterii fazerów, ulokowanych na głównym kadłubie – trzy na wierzchu o trzy pod spodem spodka. Wszystkie posiadały również dwa pojedyncze emitery fazerów tuż nad silnikami impulsowymi.. Na statkach, posiadających "pałąk", na owej superstrukturze znajdują się z każdej strony dwie tuby emiterów fazerowych, mogace strzelać naprzód i na boki. Na środku superstruktury znajdują si ę dwie wyrzutnie torped fotonowych, przednia i tylna. ( ; ) File:USS Reliant, firing phasers.jpg|Strzelające fazery na superstrukturze File:USS Reliant, forward torpedo.jpg|Odpalenie torpedy z przedniej wyrzutni File:USS Reliant, aft torpedo.jpg|Odpalenie torpedy z tyłu W 24 wieku układy uzbrojenia klasy Miranda przeszły szereg modyfikacji. niektóre jednostki, jak na przykład wariant z gondolami czujników, otrzymały instalację fazerów w dolnej części brzusznej kopuły, oraz wyrzutnie torped w głównej części statku, zamiast na superstrukturze. ( ) Wariant klasy 6 posiada uzbrojenie obronne klasy 3. ( ) Większość 24-wiecznych jednostek klasy Miradna, w wariancie z pałąkiem, szczególnie podczas Wojny z Dominium, zostało wyposażonych w instalacje fazerów i torpedy fotonowe, będące odpowiednikami używanych na ówczesnych stakach, ale w tych samych miejscach, w jakich posiadała je 23-weczna Miranda. ( ; ; etc.) File:Uss saratoga 2367 fore.jpg|Strzelanie z dolnej baterii fazerów File:USS Majestic, firing phasers.jpg|Strzelanie z głównej baterii fazerów File:USS Majestic, forward torpedo.jpg|Strzelanie z przedniej wyrzutni torped Wnętrze Mostek główny Projekt mostka klasy Miranda 23 wieku posiada podobny układ, co inne statki z tego okresu. Ulokowany na pokładzie 1 w sekcji spodka, mostek główny jest centrum dowodzenia. Ekran główny umieszczono naprzeciw przedniej wnęki, z ustawionymi obok siebie konsolami nawigacyjną i sterowniczą. Zaraz za nimi znajdował się fotel kapitana. Co do pozostałych stanowisk, istniało sporo wariantów. Z tyłu, pośrodku mostka USS Relianta znajdowało się wejście do turbowindy. główne stanowiska, ulokowane z tyłu mostka, obejmowały stanowisko taktyczne na lewej burcie. Wzdłuż tylnej sterburtowej ściany mostka znajdowały się stanowiska naukowe i komunikacyjne. ( ) The bridge similarly found on board the USS Saratoga (NCC-1887) also had primary stations located along the perimeter of the bridge; however, the Saratoga s bridge included the science station on the port side of the bridge, nearly parallel to the navigation station. ( ) bridge, with different colors and a rearrangement of consoles. Because of this, some of the displays mistakenly had diagrams of a Constitution-class on them. The bridge of the Saratoga was essentially a reuse of the design created for the bridge of the .}} File:USS Reliant bridge.jpg|Main bridge, USS Reliant File:USS Reliant viewscreen.jpg|Viewscreen, USS Reliant File:USS Saratoga bridge, TVH.jpg|Main bridge, USS Saratoga (NCC-1887) By the 24th century, further reconfigurations were made to the layout of the bridge, including the separation of the navigation and helm station, which was replaced by the conn station (on the starboard side) and ops station (on the port side). The bridge of the USS Lantree was relatively simplistic in design, containing little more than a large LCARS interface and star charts on the back of the bridge. ( ) The bridge of the USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) had a much more complex layout, including two additional standing consoles located behind the conn and ops, parallel and slightly behind the captain's chair. The standing console on the port side of the ship contained the tactical station. Also located on the port side, in the foremost section of the bridge, was a turbolift. Along the aft of the bridge were several various access stations. ( ) Relatively similar to the bridge of the Saratoga, the bridge of the USS Brattain had large support braces surrounding the captain's chair to the sides and rear. In place of the two standing consoles of the Saratoga was a single engineering station, placed directly behind the captain's chair and directly in front of an engineering MSD interface. ( ) 's battle bridge, which was additionally rotated 180 degrees. As a result, the battle bridge viewscreen appeared at the rear of the bridge. The viewscreen was then covered to make it appear as a panel instead.}} File:Uss lantree bridge.jpg|Main bridge, USS Lantree File:USS Saratoga bridge, Emissary.jpg|Main bridge, USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) File:Uss brattain bridge.jpg|Main bridge, USS Brattain File:USS Saratoga viewscreen.jpg|Viewscreen, USS Saratoga Korytarze The numerous corridors that connected the various sections of the Miranda-class resembled those of contemporary designs. The corridors on board the USS Reliant resembled those of the refit Constitution-class. ( ) The outer corridors on board the USS Saratoga (NCC-31911) were heavily fortified with a system of support braces. ( ) s corridor was simply the use of the existing sets designed for the USS Enterprise.}} Główna maszynownia Main engineering contained a vertical warp core, with multiple levels surrounding the core. ( ) s main engineering was simply the use of the existing sets designed for the USS Enterprise.}} Sala transportera The staging area of the transporter room on board the Miranda-class possessed six transporter pads. Transporter control could be accessed through a console located on the bridge. ( ) s transporter room was simply the use of the existing sets designed for the USS Enterprise.}} lądowisko promów The Miranda-class featured two shuttlebays, located port and starboard of the ship's center. On some Miranda-class ships, such as the USS Saratoga, both of the shuttlebays held escape pods capable of transporting several personnel. ( ) Kwatery załogi The crew quarters located on the outer rim of the ship contained several large picture windows, littered with numerous large support braces. ( ) Statki oddane do służby ;Named: * (NCC-9844) * (NCC-21166) * (NCC-1837) * (NCC-31060) * (NCC-31910) * (NCC-1864) * (NCC-1887) * (NCC-31911) * (NCC-31905) * * (NCC-21832) * (NCC-1948) ;Bez nazwy: * [[Unnamed Miranda class starships|Unnamed Miranda-class starships]] Dodatek Występowanie * : ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** (model) ** (model) ** (model) ** (model) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Poza ekranem Nazwa The name Miranda-class was not mentioned in dialog on-screen, but was devised by the art department of TNG to refer to this design. The name was used on several pieces of on-screen signage referring to these vessels, and is also used by dedicated references such as the Star Trek Encyclopedia. According to the Encyclopedia, the class was "named for Prospero's daughter, a character in 's last play, '' ." According to an early final draft of the script for "Unnatural Selection", the USS ''Lantree was identified as a "class R Starfleet supply ship" rather than a "class 6 Federation supply ship". http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/133.txt Specifications The specifications for the Miranda were not mentioned in dialog, but are referenced from the show's art department. The initial length for the Miranda-class of 765 feet (233 meters) was established during the production of Star Trek II, that was later followed up by Andrew Probert during TNG Season 1. The exact length, based on the universally accepted length of the refit , at least behind-the-scenes, at 1,000 feet and assuming that both classes employ standardized ship components like nacelles and saucers-sections, is 234.9 meters (770.67 feet). The scale of the CGI mesh was scaled approximately twenty-five percent smaller than had been previously established. According to a 20 January 1998 post in the newsgroup alt.tv.star-trek.ds9 by David Stipes, a length of approximately 500 to 560 feet (167 to 187 meters) was used when he blocked shots in DS9. http://groups.google.com/group/alt.tv.star-trek.ds9/msg/f3804ef9a7be443a?hl=en Model studyjny :See ''Miranda''-class model. Podręcznik techniczny The following information of specifications and defenses comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: * Production Base: ASDB Integration Facility, Starbase 134 Integration Facility, Rigel VI. * Type: Medium Cruiser. * Accommodation: 220 officers and crew; 500 personal evacuation limit. * Power Plant: One 1,500 plus Cochrane warp core feeding two nacelles; one impulse system. * Dimensions: Length, 277.76 meters; beam, 173.98 meters; height: 65.23 meters. * Mass: 655,000 metric tons. * Performance: Warp 9.2 for 12 hours. * Armament: Six type-7 phaser emitters; two pulse phaser cannons; two photon torpedo launchers. Apokryfy In the comic book Who Killed Captain Kirk? and in the materials published by FASA for use with their Star Trek: The Role Playing Game and Starship Tactical Combat Simulator this ship is referred to as the Reliant-class. FASA describes it as a refit of the Anton-class, which had a similar design that featured TOS-styled warp nacelles. Apocryphal appearances * The Interplay PC Game Starfleet Academy features several Miranda-class vessels including USS Oberon (NCC-1806), USS Rutherford (NCC-1835), USS Alexandria (NCC-1842), USS Tempest (NCC-1852), USS Atlantis (NCC-1865), and USS Demeter (NCC-1868). * The Interplay PC Game New Worlds features the Miranda-class vessel USS Ranger (NCC-1975). * The Activision PC Game The Fallen features the Miranda-class vessel USS Ulysses (NCC-10767). Several levels feature Sisko and Worf exploring the wreckage of the Ulysses. * The Interplay/Taldren games Starfleet Command I, Starfleet Command II, and its expansion, Orion Pirates all based the Federation "new light cruiser" hulls on the Miranda-class. * In Cryptic Studios' MMORPG Star Trek Online, the first ship a Federation character receives is a Miranda-class as the player ends up inheriting it after its captain is killed in action. * In the reference work Ships of the Line, on pages 132-133, there was information about a USS Leonov. This starship was attacked near the planet Epsilon Draconis III by the Dominion. Suffering major damage, especially to the port nacelle, the captain ordered the crew to abandon the ship, and the crew fled the ship in escape pods. These pods landed on Epsilon Draconis III, a Dominion-controlled planet. Linki zewnętrzne * pt-br:Classe Miranda de:Miranda-Klasse es:Clase Miranda ja:ミランダ級 nl:Miranda klasse pt:Classe Miranda en:Miranda class Kategoria:klasy Okrętów Federacji